The New Girl
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: What if W.I.C.K.E.D never sent Teresa? What if they kept sending boys for four years? When W.I.C.K.E.D sends a girl, Morgan, who has this incredible power, but will it help? Will it mean the end of the Gladers or will it help them escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Shanks! I know it's been a while and I have a new idea I wanna write about. And I've been busy with book series. I am in the middle of the Maze Runner Series and the Twilight book series. And I wanna read the Harry Potter series once I finish those. And school has been biting me in the ass lately so I can't really update that often until this summer. So without a further ado, I give you my latest story.  
** The New Girl

Thomas P.O.V

Everyone has the day off today as we wait for the new Green bean to show up. I've been here about four years now, and not much has sucking changed other than the fact that the Grievers are meaner than ever.

"What do you think the new Greenie will be like this time? Another who klunks his pants or one who freaks out and makes a run for it?" I ask Minho, letting my curiosity get the best of me. He just shrugs as he practically murders his sandwich. Before I can say anything the alarm goes off telling us the Greenie has finally arrived.

We all gather around the box as we wait for it do the same thing it does every time. The alarm last about five more minutes before Newt pulls the doors open revealing the Greenie. "It's a girl!" Newt yells with confusion and surprise evident in his voice. She lies on the ground fast asleep, allowing all of us to get a good look at her. She has straight dirty blonde hair that goes down to about the middle of her back, plump pinkish-reddish lips, and a lightly hooked nose from what I can tell.

Without any warning she jolts awake and her eyes go wide. She jumps out of the box and runs to the look out, climbing it, not noticing the stairs that lead to the top. Why would they send a girl? My head swims in confusion before Newt tells us to leave her be for a little while. So me and Minho decide to make our rounds in the Maze.

When we get back, the girl is throwing rocks at everyone. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?! I already said I don't wanna talk! All I wanna do is get away from all of you slintheads! If you send someone up here, I swear to god I will throw all of you to the grievers!" She yells throwing the rocks even harder. Newt gets a little closer to us, managing to yell, "I don't think she likes us much!"

After twenty more minutes of us getting beat with rocks she stops, and climbs down the way she came. She walks up to Newt and Alby and stares them down. A few seconds pass before she sends a hard slap across both of their faces. "What do you want from me?" She asks in a vicious tone. Alby seems to be having a hard time controlling his anger because he balls his fist up so tight that his knuckles turn white. "What's your name Greenie?" He spits. "Morgan. I swear to God if you call me Greenie one more time, I'll cut off your balls, fry them, make you eat them, and make sure you check your klunk every day until you shit them out." She ̶ Morgan walks off towards the edge of the Glade.

"Who's going talk to her because I shucking can't without going off on the girl." No one volunteers, making Alby continue. "If you are all too afraid to talk to the girl pick someone to!" Newt is the first one to speak up. "Who's personality is she closest to? Send them!" I look at Minho, so does everyone else. He rolls his eyes and head off to find her. "I get tomorrow off for this!" He yells as we all go back to what we were doing.

Minho P.O.V

Why the shuck are they making me do this. Sure the girl is pretty, but she seems mean as shuck. I wonder around in the wooded area until I hear sniffles coming from an area I haven't been to before. I follow the noise through many briers and trees, leading me to the girl.

She sniffles again, and stares at the wall. She starts to sing. The sound is beautiful, like honey. "And if it looks like we were scared to death, like a couple of kids trying to save each other, You should've seen it in color," She sings with in her beautiful tone. I sit down next to her, but she doesn't even notice me. I look her over finally getting a good look at her. She has extremely dark brown eyes, soft looking pinkish-reddish lips, dirty blonde hair that stops at about mid back, a hooked nose, and slightly large ears. She has these white things in her ears that lead down to a small, red, and thin box. "You know I know your sitting there, so leave," she says with a raspy voice, while taking the white things out of her ears.

"No." I state moving closer to her. "Go away Minho!" She says raising her voice a little. "How do you know my name?" I ask getting a little frustrated with this girl. She shakes her head, takes a deep breath, and mumbles something under her breath before she answers, "My memory wasn't erased. I jumped in to save my best friend and before the doors closed I made sure she was out." I look at her in awe, but then the confusion comes in. Why the shuck would this shank get herself sent out here just so someone else wouldn't have to go?

"Can you leave now?" She asks looking away. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask trying to get her attention. "I'm fine." She says looking me in the eye, no emotion evident on her face. I take a deep breath. "You are not shucking alright. Just a second ago it sounded like you were crying. So would you tell me what's sucking wrong before I go back and tell everyone else what you told me." She shakes her head. "Same old stubborn slinthead. You're not gonna let me get up are you?" She says with a small smile on her face. I nod my head slightly, and she begins.

"First of all I'm fine. It's nothing you would understand trust me. And no I'm not talking about my shucking period. You don't have your memories, but I have this gift. I wouldn't call it a gift, more of a curse, but it sucks and I can't get rid of it. I can look at any person, anyone at all, and I will know everything about them. Creepy, I know. I can look at you and instantly know who you liked who your first love was, who your parents were, everything. But I can't tell you about your past unless it involves me somehow. If I do tell you or show you about the parts where I wasn't involved, I would die again…" The girl says trailing off her sentence. "By the way, I know you didn't catch my name. Morgan." The girl ̶ Morgan says sticking her hand out. I shake it only to discover she has a good grip. "Wait, what about dying?" I ask finally registering what she said.

"This gift, it will kill me if I tell you any valuable information about your past that I wasn't involved in. I can't tell you when you what hospital you were born at, or what time. But I can tell you when your birthday is because I was there for many of your parties that you decided to have on your birthday. And by again, I mean again. My heart has stopped beating many times because of this gift. I could show you anyone else's life, including mine, but that's up to me."

I stare in awe at her. "Don't tell the other's. I will probably be punished for telling you, and I don't need it to be worse. If you tell the others, God, only the Lord knows what it'll do to me. Now please leave." I nod my head, not knowing what to do for once, and leave. Whoa, this girl has me shucking amazed.

 **Hope you guys liked it! This is my first time writing for the Maze Runner Series. I'm a little worried about what y'all will think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and Punishments

**Hey shanks! How y'all been? Well, I hope y'all are fantastic because I have been having the worst shucking luck ever! I think I'm getting sick, everything f-ing hurts for some explained reason, my dad yells at me and my brother for no shucking reason, then he yells at us about money when he's the one spending the shucking money on whiskey and other alcohol products and cigarettes, my grades are dropping, and recently I always seem to be a tired shank.**

Morgan P.O.V

I sit and listen to my music for hours on end, not realizing it was four in the morning. I'm almost scared to move because I don't exactly know how my gift is going to punish me this time. It could be a life-threatening disease or a simple cold. For all I know it could kill me once again.

After just sitting there for a few more minutes, I finally decide to get up. Mainly because I'm hungry and I need to find Newt and Alby so I can apologize. They got what they deserved for scaring the shit out of me like that but I still owe them an apology. I take a deep breath and stand up. I'm a little sore from sitting there all night, but it's nothing I'm not used to.

I walk to the Homestead looking for Newt. I look around to see once again, I'm the only one up. Frypan's gonna kill me, but I'm gonna go make breakfast for all the Gladers since I have nothing else to do.

I decide to make raspberry and blueberry pancakes since they seem to have all the ingredients. I start to hum along to a random song as whip the batter in the bowl before I pour it in a pan. Before I know it, I start to sing one of my favorite songs.

I don't know if it was the delicious aroma that wafted through the air or if people were finally deciding to get up, but slowly boy after boy they came to the kitchen to get food, and each time they were surprised when they saw me standing there making more food.

I didn't really worry about it until Frypan came storming in with an angry expression on his face. "Before you blow up, at least, taste them. Raspberry or Blueberry?" I said to him as I stared him in the eyes. He mumbled raspberry, apparently not expecting me to hear it as I see the shocked look on his face as I hand him his plate with two raspberry pancakes.

He stares at it skeptically before he takes a bite, and his eyes widen with what I can tell is satisfaction. "Tell Alby I want you in this kitchen from now on!" Frypan exclaims with food still in his mouth. I laugh as I continue to make pancakes for the rest of the Glade.

I take a deep breath as I fill Alby and Newt's plates. They were too busy talking to notice I was the one who made them breakfast. Just as I handed them their plat, they noticed who I was. "Sorry for yesterday, I was just a little freaked out. Hope you like the pancakes." I told them as they let a shocked expression leak on their face. I turn around and go back to making more pancakes.

"You look like shit." I hear a familiar voice say to me. "Good morning to you to sleeping beauty," I say back to Minho without turning around. "You not running today?" I ask while I work on his pancakes. "Nah, I get the day off. When I came talk to you it was because no one else would. They were all little scared shanks." Minho says while chuckling as I hand him his pancakes.

He smiles at me and walks off to sit with the other runners. I smile to myself. "Hey, Frypan?" I ask. He sticks his head out of the kitchen where he's probably working on Lunch. "Is it possible for me to have more than one job? Sorta like helping out who ever need the help, you know?" I ask hopefully. "You'd have to ask Alby, but I'm almost positive that there's nothing against it in the rules." I give him a thumbs up as I start to clean the dishes.

"Greenie!" I hear Alby screech. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "You know my name. Use it!" I yell back as I walk towards him. "I know now Greenie, Frypan told me about you wanting multiple jobs. I can do that as long as you promise not to go into that Maze. Understand me?" I nod. "Good, now since you didn't show up last night, we are having a bonfire in your honor. Don't go missing." I smile and head off to see who needs help.

"Winston!" I yell as I pass seeing him struggling with a pig. He glances at me before he goes back to his struggling pig. I roll my eyes, and run and tackle the pig, holding all it's feet in one spot. "Tie them together, damn it!" I yell at him as her hurries to get the rope around it's feet. "Thanks, I've been trying to get that slinthead tied for three shucking days." I smile. "Welcome. You need any help with anything else?" I ask, but he declines, saying he has it. I nod and head off.

"Hey Alby, can I ask you something?" I ask as I walk up to him. "Whatcha need Greenie?" I roll my eyes but answer him anyway. "Do you have any books here or can I request some for when the next time supplies come?" I ask. "You can request. Any in mind?" I think for a moment. Remembering how much I miss young adult books. "Young Adult. Ask them to send a lot of young adult books. Thanks!" I say and head off to do the Lord knows what.

Minho P.O.V

It didn't surprise me much when I found out Morgan made us breakfast. Although they were the best pancakes I ever had. I'm starting to regret taking the day of because I am a shucking bored shank.

I walk around until I see Morgan waving me over with a big smile on her face. "Is there anything shucking fun to do around here?" She asks as I get closer. "Nah, nothing really. Unless you are a workaholic shank," I say with a slight smirk. Her eyes light up for a split second, then it fades into a hazy look. "Morgan?" I question with slight panic as she starts to lose her balance.

"This is how it punishes me this time, dizziness," she mumbles under her breath. "Oh joy, nausea too, and a migraine," she continues. "Minho, just lead me to a tree and go ask for some pain meds and some water please…" Morgan trails off. I nod my head in a slight nod as I support her and carry her to sit down by a tree and run off to get the stuff she needs from Jeff.

 **Hey Shanks! Guess what, I had to do stuff with my braces and ACT's are next week, so I'M DYING! PLZ SAVE ME!**

 **With regret of not studying,**

 **Fourtris will last**

 **(P.S. follow me on Wattpad I-am-Mills-64 THANKS)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Hey shanks! I don't remember if I updated today or yesterday, so if you could please tell me which I did, that would be awesome! Thanks!**

Morgan P.O.V

After I took the meds Minho brought me, we talked for five minutes before I passed out. If only he knew half of what was wrong. Not only was my gift trying to punish me, but it also is about to give me a horrible flashback of one of my worst memories, which I am dreading.

Before I knew it, I was being slipped into the horrible, horrible memory.

 _ **My mother is brushing my long blonde hair, slightly smiling. I stare into the mirror, letting my dark brown eyes pierce mine. It's all beautiful and calm just how I remember. My mother opens her mouth to say something, but she is cut off by a knock on our door. It's just her, me, and my brothers after we found out that dad had killed himself to protect us all from the Flare. It's then I hear my mother's scream ring out turning into a sob.**_

 _ **I run over to where she was only to see her hugging my brothers while they all sob uncontrollably, as big men with really scary mask on their faces hold guns up to them. My first instinct is to ask what's wrong, and as I near them I am pushed back rather roughly by one of the guards. "Momma?" I whisper in my five-year-old voice. She looks up at me and smiles a little. "I love you, Morgan. Never forget me. It's time for me and your brothers to go meet your daddy." She sniffled, tears streaming down her face. My eyes widened as the tears began to come hot and fast. "Momma no. You don't have it. You and Luke and Max and Alex don't have to go meet him. Please. I know you aren't sick. Please, Momma, don't leave me like daddy did! Please!" I yell tears streaming down my face.**_

 _ **"I love you baby, and never forget us. We will always be with you." Momma said looking into my tear filled eyes. The hot tears came even faster now. I try to run to them, but a lady grabs me and holds me to her chest, trying to shield me from what's about to come. The lady tries to calm me down, but I can't. I still try to get away from her as a guard comes up right behind each of them and presses their gun to their skull.**_

 _ **The first gunshot rings and Max, my youngest brother, falls to the ground dead. I try even harder to get away from the lady, but she won't let go. I let out a yell that soon turns into a strangled sob as the second gunshot goes, letting Alex fall. "NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs, struggling even more. Then they get to Luke. I cry even harder. Luke was five years older than me. He was my big brother, my best friend, my protector. "I love you, Morgan." I hear Luke whisper to me just before the guard pull the trigger, letting my brother fall onto the ground with a thud. I scream in agony. "Momma, don't let them take you to! Momma, please! Please, stay with me!" I scream, tear coming faster than I ever imagined. "I love you, baby." She whispers before the last gunshot rings through the air, the lady finally letting me go, and I run to my family. My dead family. I sit there holding onto my mother's bloody head as I bawl my eyes out.**_

The memory fades and I wake up in a hammock. I sit up and look around, still wondering where I am. I just shrug it off and go wash my face. I then walk back to the spot I sat when I first arrived, just to think. I refuse to cry. I refuse to let them hear or see me cry. I just stare at the wall and think about that one horrible experience. I don't have any family left, well blood family at least. But I do have my friends who I haven't seen in a long time.

 **I am tired for some odd reason, so there you go. There's chapter 3 hope y'all like it!**

 **With tiredness,**

 **Fourtris will last**


End file.
